RWBY: The Legend of the Shadow Wolf
by SulliTheNoob
Summary: RWBY: The Legend of the Shadow Wolf is a spin off of the hit anime RWBY by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions. It follows the story of Kage Okami the resident vigilante of Vale. Half human, half Faunus. While the hunstman and huntresses slay The Grimm. Kage taks to the streets along with his partner in crime Sun Wukong to battle his mortal enemies. The White Fang.
1. Chapter 1 - No Place Like Home

Chapter 1: No Place Like Home

Kage Okami was a controversial figure since day one.

His father; a human and retired huntsman

His mother; a Faunus.

Two star-crossed lovers whose affection was forbidden by the whole town even the ones they love. Humans were the majority in the small town of Turnpike. The mayor was human, judges were human and the police were human. Any kind of authority in Turnpike was human and being a Faunus during that time was very difficult, humans saw them as lesser beings and discrimination was very apparent.

News spreads fast in Turnpike and when they caught word that a Faunus was having a baby by a human let alone by a respected former huntsman a near riot ensued. They chased the "happy" couple out of their beloved town with pitchforks and torches and they had to take refuge in small hut in the middle of nowhere, any kind of communication with the outside world was a good few hours away. Little did they know that this is where they would spend the rest of their life.

Kage's upbringing was less than perfect, isolated from everything a normal child would have. His only stroke of luck being the fact that he's male thus not inheriting his mother's Faunus features like ears and a tail so he was able to attend school and blend in with all the other kids and not be picked on for being a Faunus. Not that he made friends or anything but he got a decent education and that's what's important. Things were going pretty okay for a family in hiding and wanted dead. That Is until a revolution reared its ugly head .

The Faunus were sick and tired of being treated as second class citizens and began standing up for themselves, letting themselves become known through peaceful protests and non-violent acts. Kage's mother was delighted to hear this news and with the approval of her other half she went incognito and joined The White Fang; A signal of hope, a beacon of light. Maybe, just maybe what the Faunus men and women need to be treated equal.

All their efforts were to no avail. Nothing changed. They were still being looked down upon, even more so now. After years of peace rallies and the boycotting of companies that discriminated against them in any way, the leader of The White Fang stepped down and was replaced by a figure who didn't exactly agree with the previous leader's choices and leadership skills.

Peaceful civil rights rallies were replaced with organised attacks against anyone that didn't share their views, did them wrong or simply stood in their way. Everything that The White Fang once stood for is dead and buried along with many humans.

Despite their bad reputation nobody could deny that The White Fang's new attitude was effective. Faunus men, women and children were given equal rights and nobody was looking down on them anymore, in fact it was quite the opposite. Humans were scared, plain and simple and this new found power only made them more out of control. There were two sides to The White Fang. One handled the complicated business like strategically sticking it to the Schnee Dust Company, organising big heists and acts of terrorism and there were the anarchists, setting fire to and destroying anything and everything anything in sight. Destroying whole buildings and causing chaos wherever they may roam.

Unfortunately Kage's mother was an anarchist. Using her Faunus agility and animalistic instincts she was one of the most wanted women in the country. She wasn't there for her family. Her brothers and sisters came first and that tore the family apart. Kage's mother would come home in the early hours of the morning battered, bruised and bloody. The man that she supposedly loved couldn't look at her the same. She was arrested more times than he could count and what was once a beautiful woman was covered in cuts and scars, spitting blood every day. Kage's father was sure a civil war between the humans and the Faunus would break out at any given moment so he protected Kage the only way he knew how. With training.

For five years while Faunus and human kind were battling to the death, Kage and his father were training vigorously while his mother was causing chaos. He was a natural. The way of the huntsman was in his blood, it was encoded in his DNA and combined with the Faunus agility, reflexes and awareness that he inherited from his mother he was quickly becoming the most talented warrior his father had ever seen. He was in awe of his own son. He was like nothing he's ever seen before and was most certainly a proud father.

Then on the day of his fifteenth birthday. His world was turned upside down forever.

Kage's father had been waiting patiently for his wife to return, she even set an exact time. 6pm, it was now 10 and still nothing. Kage and his father were sat in the middle of a room lit only by the birthday candle in Kage's cake which soon went out. Kage's father sighed and handed him a present that he had been working on for a while. Just then Kage's mother exploded through the door along with 5 other members of The White Fang. The sound of heavy footsteps, guns and cars soon followed. The place that the Okami's called home was surrounded. Kage's father asked the mother of his child what was going on and why one of her "Brothers" was carrying a large metal crate. She avoided the questions like the plague and told her partner in crime to put it in the kitchen out of sight. Tensions were rising as Kage's dad asked the woman of her dreams to turn herself in and end the madness while The White Fang protested but before things escalated any further, the door was blown off its hinges and in came a heavily armoured tactical force team. Before Kage's parents told their son to hide he had already made a B-line for the nearest exit. Which happened to be the kitchen widow. Clutching his present and the metal crate, Kage shot out of the window and was already out of sight before the police surrounding the back door even knew what had happened. He ran and he didn't stop, even when he heard gunfire he kept running and didn't look back. He didn't want to know who died back there.

Many hours passed and the sun was beginning to rise. Kage was exhausted, confused and lonely but he didn't stop moving. He didn't care where he went just as long as it had people. Soon enough he found town. It was beautiful. He stuck to the shadows and tried to find a place to sleep. He soon found an abandoned factory. He didn't know what they made but there were plenty of places to hide. He took refuge in the dusty head office on the top floor and set his present and the metal crate (Which he still didn't know the contents of) and set them down underneath the broken desk. Kage slowly peered through the gap in the boarded up window and saw the police chasing what appeared to a Faunus carrying a box of apples. He could hear him laughing as he escaped the police and set himself on a rooftop. Taking the first bite of many apples. Kage smiled for the first time in a while as he could see both the mysterious, shirt wearing Faunus and the police hopelessly looking for him.

He stepped away from the window and sat himself down on the dusty chair and slept waiting for inevitable nightmares about the events which transpired earlier.

(**Editor note: There will be dialouge in the next chapter. I wanted to sort of narrate his introduction so you have a better understanding of his backstory before you find out what kind of person he is)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Razor's Edge

"You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear"

Kage awoke form his slumber as expected. Sweating profusely and his heartbeat racing from the nightmares about the night before. It all went by so quickly yet he remembers every last detail. The gunfire, the shouting, the sound of the door flying off its hinges, the smash of the glass as he projected himself through it. Every one of those sounds was looping in his head. It was driving him insane. He needed some air.

He left through the side door and walked out through the alleyway (The front entrance was far too obvious). He decided to give himself a little tour of Vale. He had saw it on TV and had heard about how much of a magical place it is but never got to see it for himself, mainly because he has been in hiding for as long as he can remember. Walking around the busy streets was a very strange experience because he's never done it before; the only time he's ever left his home was to go to school. Being around this many strangers was somewhat overwhelming and he kept thinking in the back of his mind that someone is going to find out and attack him. He knew that sounded silly and didn't make any real sense but he couldn't shake that feeling.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" the rational side of his brain thought. It was a constant battle up there. One side of his brain was telling him that everyone knows what he did, that he left his parents for dead. They were never going to let him live it down. It was telling him that all the people he sees as he walks through the busy streets were lying in wait because he betrayed the only two people that ever cared about him and that it's punishable by death. It wasn't but that's what was running through his mind. The other side of him brain was trying to decipher just what was happening, trying to make sense of all this. Why was his feeling this way? How does he make it stop?

Passers-by had noticed Kage's irrational behaviour and body language; they could tell something was up. It only too one good samaritan to check up on him for Kage to completely lose it. The second he placed his hand on Kage's shoulder, It was game over. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kage flipped out and swung his arm back in and attempt to shove him off, Instead; he had swept the man off of his feet and shot him straight through the window of an electronics store. The people around him couldn't believe it, Kage couldn't believe it. He had forgotten just how strong he is. Now everyone was looking at him, judging him; It wasn't in his head anymore they were actually staring at him and talking amongst themselves. Kage had started breathing heavily and ducked down an alleyway to get away from the crowd of people and leaped into the air, bouncing between walls to gain elevation before landing on a rooftop. He could breathe again.

He peered over the rooftop at the crowd of people and they were looking down the alleyway, trying to find him. I guess they didn't see him jump. Kage turned his back on the crowd and started running in the opposite direction, skipping between buildings like it was hopscotch. He could hear an ambulance and a few police cars en route to where he just was. He must have been running for a good few minutes because just as he stopped, he looked around and realised that he was lost. "For crying out loud" He muttered to himself. Now he has to worry about finding his way back to the factory along with carrying the guilt of shoving some random stranger through a pane of glass. He decided that he's gone far enough and decides to drop down from the building, scaring the hell out of some pigeons when he lands. He composes himself before walking out of the shadows; he puts his hood up and starts walking in an attempt to find his way back to the factory. As Kage is walking he tries to go over the last couple of minutes in his head and find out what went wrong. Why did he freak out so bad? Why has that never happened never happened before? On some level he was glad it hadn't but at the same time wished he knew about this before and found a way to think clearly and control himself before lashing out like that again. At this point his brain was his own kryptonite but he certainly didn't feel like a superman. He's been in Vale for less than 24 hours and he's already hurt somebody.

Kage turned a corner and was knocked on his rear end by someone running into him. "Ooft!" Kage hit the floor and looked back to see a familiar figure run into the distance with two or three cops running after him. "That son of a..." Kage gritted his teeth and saw red; he always has had a short fuse. He got that from his mother. Kage's animalistic fury took over and quickly ran after the person that knocked him over. The police were left in their dust. Although the guy he was chasing was quick it didn't take long for Kage to catch him. He cracked him in the back of the head with a flying elbow and the both dropped to the ground with Kage tripping over his targets body. They both got up almost instantly and squared off. It was then that Kage recognised his soon to be opponent. It was the Faunus from last night, at least now he has some kind of leverage over him. He knows how he moves, how agile he is. He could use that to his advantage. The Faunus cut his eyes at Kage.

"Huh…Looks like the cops have stepped up their recruitment" said the Faunus.

"I'm not a cop. Just a guy that you've severely pissed off" spat Kage. He was fuming at this point

"Well, are you going to do something about it or are you going to just stand there?" The Faunus was clearly challenging him and Kage had no problems with taking him up on that offer.

Kage and the Faunus circled around each other for a few moments before lunging at one another at the same time, catching each other with a punch before landing on the ground. The Faunus shoved his shoulder into Okami's gut and lifted him up off the ground, running towards the nearest wall intending to slam Kage's body into it but before he could Kage lifted his legs behind him and straightened out, his feet hitting the wall. He bended his knees and kicked off the wall, hooking the Faunus's head between his body and arm and flipped over him, bringing the Faunus' head crashing down the floor with a variation of a neck breaker. The Faunus groaned and quickly shot back up and Kage was stood waiting for him, the stared each other down from about ten feet away from one another. Kage was chuckling manically.

"Oooh I bet that stung just a little bit?" Kage paced back and forth with the Faunus stood there favouring the back of his head. He said nothing and lunged at Kage once again. It wasn't long before and all out brawl started. Limbs were flying and both bodies were going all over the place. The Faunus had just thrown Kage into some trash cans and was going to finish him off. He leaped up and bounced off a wall, projecting himself straight for him but Kage was ready. He got to his feet with a kip up and caught the Faunus mid-air with a superman punch, almost completely incapacitating the Faunus. Kage grabbed him by his blond hair and held him up.

"Next time you should look where you're going…" Kage was about to dispose of the Blond-haired Faunus when he pulled out a staff from seemingly out of nowhere and whacked it over Kage's head. He dropped to the floor and the Faunus swung again, aiming for the face. Kage leant back and ducked out of the way, using his momentum to roll backwards onto his feet. Kage hopped and nailed an inverted roundhouse kick, his heel connecting with his temple. Just then the police from earlier show up, this time with backup.

"Stop right there!" One of the officers shouted. They were completely oblivious to the fight that had just transpired and Kage took a few steps back to get out of the way. He wanted no part of this.

"You're coming with us, punk" Said another officer as both cops marched towards the Faunus and grabbed a hold of his wrists, cuffing them together.

"Are you serious right now? I'm just trying to get by, man" the Faunus protested.

"You still broke the law, multiple times actually. All of them theft" replied one of the officers, shoving him towards his police car. "You're going away for a while"

"At least I have a roof over my head now" The Faunus' words hit Kage like a ton of bricks. Suddenly he wasn't angry anymore. The rage subsided and he looked up at the cops pushing the Faunus towards their car. He had just got a homeless guy arrested. Someone who was just doing what he could to eat. Suddenly Kage was overwhelmed with guilt and looked back down, sighing heavily before walking over to a trash can, grabbing the lid off of it before hurling it at one of the cops like a Frisbee. The lid hit its mark. Smacking the officer straight in the temple, he was out of it. Needless to say that the Faunus was more than shocked but he didn't have time to contemplate why his attacker would help him. He shifted his weight and twisted around trapping the other cop between his handcuffs and flipped him onto the cop car. The top half of his body was hanging off the trunk facedown and Kage ran in, dropkicking the cop straight in the side of the head, taking him out of the equation.

"I'll explain later. Just fight!" Kage said to the confused Faunus. He stood by Kage and waited for the other four cops to come their way and sure enough they did. The Faunus jumped up on the police car and leaped towards them and leaned back mid-stride, spreading his legs and dropped two cops by kicking them straight in the chest. One with each foot. At the same time Kage waited for the other two to come to him he quickly ducked and drove his shoulder into the knee of one of the other cops, taking the weight out from under him causing him to front-flip onto his back. Kage quickly hopped up and dodged a punch from the other cop, replying with a head-butt and a straight punch to the solar plexus, causing the officer to bend over and clutch his gut in pain just in time for Kage to do a little front flip of his own but this time bringing his heel down on the back of the head of stunned cop, Knocking him out. The first cop that he tackled had made it to one knee, trying to regain full sight. That sense in particular wasn't going to last very long and Kage sprinted towards him and used his knee to step up and nail him in the head with a drive-by like kick.

The Faunus was on the other end of the street swapping his punches between the two cops; they were both dazed and not too sure where they were. The Faunus turned around and ran towards a lamppost with the officers weakly following suit, the Faunus swung around the lamppost, back towards the police and managed to clip them both with knees to the face. The Faunus let go and flung himself towards Kage.

"We should go. You know a place to hide?" The Faunus asked.

"I know a place" Kage replied with a nod. "You know how to get to that old factory?"

"Sure! Follow me" The Faunus signalled and took to the rooftops with Kage not too far behind. As they travelled they could hear sirens and whole lot of commotion going on behind them. That was more back up. Good thing they were already gone. Once they had reached the factory. Kage lead the way though the side entrance and up the stairs to the main office, the dusty, old room that Kage called home.

"Well that was a thing" chuckled Kage. "Hey, I didn't catch your name? I was too busy punching you in the face" He turned to the mysterious Faunus.

"Sun, Sun Wukong" he announced before looking up at the light hanging from the ceiling, jumping up and wrapping his tail around it and hanging upside down with his arms crossed. "What about you? You got a name, kid?"

"Kage Okami" He looked up at Sun and raised an eyebrow, setting himself down in the chair and putting his feet up on the broken desk.

"Interesting… The translation would make a great name for a superhero" Sun joked

"Yeah I used to get that a lot at school" Kage chuckled under his breath "The Shadow Wolf" Kage held his arms out like he was displaying a marquee "I never saw it myself. Never really been my calling. I want to be a huntsman like my dad" Just then everything came flooding back. Kage had forgotten about everything. He got so wrapped up in the fight that the events of the night before were completely lost on him. It didn't show on his face but Kage was heartbroken all over again.

"A second generation huntsman? Huh… Suddenly I don't feel so bad about getting my ass kicked by a kid" Sun joked.

Kage shook off his feeling of guilt momentarily to respond, faking a smile.

"Ha ha. I'm not a huntsman yet so you should still feel a little embarrassed" He shrugged and smirked looking down when he notices his present and metal crate that he left under the desk.

"What ya looking at?" Sun asked. He dropped down, lading on his feet and walked over to a curious looking Kage.

"Just some things I forgot about" Kage lifts his present and places it on the desk slowly

"You're going to open the present first and not the expensive looking metal box first?" Sun joked, sitting on the desk.

"This has more sentimental value" Kage loosened the ribbon and tore off the wrapping paper where he was confronted with a cardboard box. Kage breathed in heavily and opened up the box, sinking his hands inside where he found the last thing he was expecting. Big, metal gloves.

"What is it?" Sun asked confused.

"I'm finding that one out now" Kage fished gloves out and inspected them. They looked a lot like wolves paws and in the palms were gaping holes with a whole lot of machinery in them. Kage looked down at the wrist and found a slot that looked like it held cartridges the size of a two AA batteries. There were little openings where the claws would be. Except there weren't any"

"What kind of wolf doesn't have claws?" Sun asked

"I-I don't know" Kage replied confused. He took one of the gloves and slid it on the other one soon following, clenching his fist to test how it fits.

"How is it? Sun quizzed "and don't say "Like a glove" Kage simply laughed it off and tried to figure out what it did. He flicked his wrists and five thick, razor sharp, heavy duty blades shot out of the compartments on the nails of Kage's gloves shocking both him and Sun

"Whoa, Impressive" They both exclaimed in unison. Kage stood staring at the blades, they look like they can cut through metal no problem.

"So what're the holes for?" Sun asked

"I wish I knew" muttered Kage, peering back into box. "Maybe I'll find out in this letter" He picked up the folded piece of paper and flipped it open. His face went pale almost instantly. Sun knew something was wrong and didn't want to trouble him anymore.

"Eeeerm I'm gonna leave you be. You look like you need the space" He told his new ally. Kage didn't look up and just replied just loud enough for Sun to hear him "Sure… See ya."

After Sun made his way down the stairs and out the side door, Kage sat down and began to read.

"My beloved son,

Happy fifteenth birthday, champ. I'm sure by now you have seen your gift and I hope you like it. It represents the English translation of your name. Shadow Wolf. If you flick your wrists wearing the gloves you'll be greeted with five razor sharp blades on each hand so try not to be around anyone or anything of importance when you draw them however the holes in the palms are where the real magic lies. If you get a few canisters of dust from a shop and slot them into the gaps in the wrists you'll be able to fire powerful shots of pure dust energy at the monsters that you face. Use your weapons wisely my son. Do not let its power get the better of you and I know that this sounds ignorant of me but I urge you to follow in my footsteps and not your mother's. She's a prime example. I love your mother for better or worse 'till death do us part, that was the promise I made to her the day I married her but over the past few year it has really made it difficult to hold that promise. She tried to make a difference for her kind but fell to power and anarchy. Now all she causes is harm and misery. I can't stress enough how much I don't want you veering of down that road. You can help people; you can show the sorry excuses for life we call our extended family that you were born for greatness. Don't let your history be your destiny.

I'm not asking you to be a fairy-tale prince or a comic book hero because they simply just don't exist. They save the day, get the girl and nobody gets hurt where truth is that's impossible. You can't save everyone. There will be tough choices to make. It's up to you to decide what the good ones are. I've taught you everything I know but knowing is only half the battle. It's up to you to make your own legacy, pave your own path and make sure that the Okami name means something again and I hope that your new signature weapon will help you carve that legacy, but you must understand that it's more than just weapon. It's a part of you, you need a special bond and the way that most Hunstmen and huntresses do that is by naming it. Make sure it fits.

I love you

Dad"

Kage was brought to an emotional breakdown; His emotions got the better of him and drew out the claws on his newly acquired weapons, sliced the already broken desk in two with one straight, vertical swipe and kicked one half of it into the wall like he was playing pro football. A solid minute had passed before Kage sat back down and took a look at his gloves. "Make sure it fits" His father said. There was only one name that sprung to mind.

The Razor's Edge.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mouth For War

"I'm screaming revenge again  
I've been wrong for far too long  
Been constantly so frustrated  
I've moved mountains with less  
When I channel my hate to productive  
I don't find it hard to impress 

Bones in traction  
Hands break to hone raw energy  
Bold and disastrous  
My ears can't hear what you say to me"

The next few days blurred into one routine. Wake up from a horrible nightmare, mourn, train with weapons, steal food with Sun, eat, train again, mourn again, sleep and then repeat. It wasn't exactly a fun lifestyle but for someone who had just lost both their parents at age fifteen he was getting by. Kage had just finished sharpening the blades on The Razor's Edge. He really needed to come up with a name that's a bit more plural but that was the least of his worries. He had just set down the deadly gloves on the table when he heard rocks being thrown at the boarded up window, he walked over to it and peeked through the slabs of wood where he saw Sun carrying a punching bag, signalling for the door to be opened. Kage did just that, fist bumping his new ally on the way in.

"What you got there?" Kage asked

"I have birthday cake" Sun sarcastically replied

"Really? Aww you shouldn't have. You're the best" Kage and Sun both laughed and walked past the stairs and straight to the factory floor where they had made a make shift training ground for them to hone their skills. Kage took the punching bag from Sun and he set it up on a meat hook. After a bit of searching they found this place used to be a slaughter house where they would not only hold the animals but kill them and create the produced there and then to keep it fresh. It seems kind of messed up but in a world where monsters standing at well over 100 feet tall are roaming casually roaming the face of the planet; this would seem somewhat normal.

"You ready to go Fauxnus?" That was Sun's nickname for Kage since he was only part Faunus.

"Keep calling me that and I'll be ready to kick your ass" Kage smirked and mentally prepared himself for a sparring session which was actually quite therapeutic for him, taking out his aggression and focusing his energy on something else other than his parents can only be an improvement. Just as they were going to engage in combat they heard a smash and an alarm go off outside. Curious as to what was going on; Kage and Sun postponed the sparring session and ran up the stairs to the rooftop so they can see what was going on without drawing unnecessary attention to themselves; they did beat up a bunch of police officers after all. Some vans were parked by the local dust shop "Dust To Dust" This was where all the commotion was happening they stopped and stared at the men inside ransacking the shop. Kage saw a logo on their backs. "White Fang…." Kage gritted his teeth and anger surged through his body. He couldn't contain himself without hesitation Kage darted off the roof and kicked a massive dent into the White Fang's getaway vehicle. The driver startled and confused made his way out of the van only to be kicked straight back in and drove out the other end from Kage's straight kick to the chest. Okami leapfrogged over the van and drove his heels into the chest and ribs of his downed foe, actually surfing on him for about ten feet. Meanwhile; back on the rooftop. Sun was in shock his friend just went after the most feared organisation on the planet without a second thought. Sun muttered to himself "Is he out of his damn mind?" He thought about joining Kage but he didn't in the end. He'd take a bullet for him but he wasn't stupid. The White Fang would find him eventually. He saw that the Kage left without his signature weapon so he ran back inside the grab the metal wolf paws it was the least he could do without engaging in combat.

Back to the street and Kage had just made his way into the dust shop and was bouncing off the walls, sneaking in punches when he could. He was dealing with far more skilled foes than the cops and didn't know how they operate. To the naked eye it would seem like Kage is helplessly trying to avoid contact but he's scanning them, figuring them out. One of the White Fang goons was flailing his arms around trying to catch him with something. It was too easy. He's was panicking. Kage hopped up and bounced off the wall going for the ceiling. Kage sprung off the ceiling and drove his body into his foe's gut slamming him down, making a crater in the marble floor. Kage stood on his hands as another White Fang goon ran towards him. Kage sprung up and shot his legs towards the goon, hooking the tops of his feet behind The White Fang member's neck, hanging of him before shifting his weight and swinging like a pendulum, front flipping onto his feet which evidently causes the goon to flip onto his back from being yanked down by Kage's feet. The half human, half Faunus looked to the left and clocked by nightstick that the 3rd and final goon was carrying. It knocked him back and but he quickly recovered and ducked another swing from the knight stick he jumped and brought his knees up to his face burying it in them, managing to avoid not only another swing from the nightstick but a leg sweep from the goon that Kage flipped seconds ago. His response to their attempted attack was very old school. He swung his leg back and kicked the nightstick wielding goon in the crotch. The goon folded over and grabbed his swollen manhood. Okami kicked the downed goon before taking a few steps back an running towards the hurt White Fang henchman, favouring his nether region, rolling over his back grabbing the briefcase of dust on the table opposite him, swinging the solid object over him down on the back of the goon's head knocking him out completely. Kage saw the flipped henchman stand up and he quickly and gently threw the case towards his head with both hands like he was throwing a ball. The unimpressed goon obviously caught it but before he could even finish his laugh; Kage dropkicked the case into the goon's face. Kage smirked and looked at his handy work.

"Not bad" Kage proudly walked out and saw Sun emerge from the rooftop door with The Razor's Edge.

"Here! Take your weapons!" Sun shouted at Kage, The half breed looked up at his comrade in confusion then slowly grinned when it hit him

"I appreciate that, buddy but I don't need them now. The matter has been dealt with"

"Oh.." Sun muttered disappointed "I really wanted to see what it does"

"Another time, Wukong…Another time" Kage jumped up and managed to get half way up the building, clinging on to the ledge of a window before launching himself to the top. Walking past Sun with a smug grin; Sun simply laughed it off, still in some sort of shock and followed Kage into the building, confronting his friend.

"Kage, If I can be serious for a second?..."

"You? Serious? This I gotta see" Kage turned to Sun and sat down.

"Do you have any idea who you just attacked?" Sun asked concerned for his friend's safety

"I know exactly who I just attacked. If it were anyone else I wouldn't have gone down there" Kage got serious in a hurry and took a deep breath and let it go through his nostrils, getting mad at the thought of them

"Then you should know that they are very dangerous people. Why would you go after such a powerful cult?"

"It's a long story, Sun; a story for another time"

Sun spoke up and put his foot down "Kage, if we're going to do this together then I can't be your clueless, trusty sidekick. I need to know what's going on"

"I said. I don't want to talk about it" Kage raised his voice glared at him "Another time"

Sun stood up and started pacing back and forth angrily "It's always "Another time" with you isn't it? We've been around each other for most of the week now and I still know nothing about you other than your name; Oh and that you're crazy enough to go after the White freaking Fang!"

"It's personal okay?" Kage was getting fed up of arguing he didn't need reminders

"It's always personal with them. Nobody goes after a cult that feared and dangerous without having a serious vendetta"

Just then they were both interrupted by an almost blinding light piercing its way through the boarded up windows and the sound of helicopter blades. He was hesitant but Kage got up and peeked through the slabs of wood where he heard beeping. It took a second but he quickly identified the sound. Kage yelled at Sun to get back before jumping backwards himself. He didn't get far before an earth shattering explosion shoved Kage back mid-flight and into a wall. Sun was on the other side of the wall when the explosion happened and he ran back around to aid his friend but was met by 4 heavily armoured White Fang enforcers. Sun drew his staff and got into his fighting position. All four enforcers lunged at Sun at the same time and he dived to side to avoid the onslaught. The Faunus spun the staff around for momentum and struck one of the enforcers with it, cracking a hole in his helmet. Sun flipped back and waited for the party to come to him. Once again all for enforcers ran towards him. Sun snapped his staff in two and became nunchucks. He started spinning around the chucks and connected with multiple shots to each of the enforcer's heads. Before snapping it back into a staff and sweeping them off their feet and onto their backs. Meanwhile Kage was crawling to get his weapons. He was clearly in pain. Not being able to hear anything but a high pitched, white noise. Kage was only aware of what was going on by looking back. He had to insert himself into this despite being hurt. Sun's skilled but the numbers game is too strong. Okami reached up and picked up The Razor's Edge, slipping the metal gloves on his hands and strapping them on. He slowly got up to his feet and made his way to the window.

Sun was holding his own well despite trying to avoid using the gun attachment on his weapon. He was standing in an old building and a blast that powerful could make the floor give way. The Faunus shoved the end of the staff into the glass window of one of the enforcer's helmet and lifted him up with the staff, spinning him around and using his body as a battering ram knocking the three other enforcers on their backs. Sun then pushed the staff into air (The end with the enforcer still attached being the end that's elevated.) before tilting the staff and ramming the end of the staff into the floor slamming the Enforcer down with it head first. Sun was sure he heard a crunch. Something that extreme was new to him but at this point he didn't care. He was fighting for his life. He yanked the staff out of the enforcer's head like King Arthur and quickly bashed in the legs of another enforcer just as he was getting up, spinning his body in a full 360 degree revolution and smacked the staff behind the enforcers knee, causing him to back flip onto another enforcer. That's three enforcers that were down for the time being. Sun quickly looked around to find the fourth but was met with a running knee into his skull; stunning the Faunus. The final enforcer standing then had Sun in a headlock, his front against the blonde's back, squeezing his throat between his forearm and bicep, pulling as hard as he can. Sun was fading. On the other side of the room; Kage was about to go for the chopper in the air but saw his friend being choked out. He quickly changed his mind and drew the blades on the right glove and slashed the enforcer's back, cutting his heavy armour and back open. He screamed in agony and let go of Sun. The Faunus straightened his back and with the back of his head butted him in the face, making the him take a few steps back. Kage tightened his fist and drew his titanium covered hand back, clocking the Enforcer straight in the head, shattering his helmet and incapacitating him. Sun let out an animalistic grown the likes not even Sun had heard of before. The furious half breed, grabbed the enforcer by the ankle and dragged him to the window where the chopper was waiting.

"They've been in there an awful long time. Maybe we should go in there and help them" One of the would be reinforcements asked the pilot.

"C'mon! It's four on two. They're fine" The confident pilot replied, not even giving him the satisfaction of turning around to look at him"

"Guys, he's back" One of the other enforcers shouted, pointing at Kage dragging their teammate's body along the floor. "He's got one of them!"

"WHAT!?" The pilot yelled in disbelief. "Go after him then you morons!" The reinforcements grabbed their guns and quickly loaded them however Kage was done fighting. He lifted the body by the foot with both hands and spun him around like a lasso and with all of his strength threw the incapacitated enforcer at the tail of the chopper tearing it off completely from the force.

"Holy sh- We're going down!" The pilot panicked as the helicopter spiralled out of control and steered for about a quarter of a mile before smashing into a nightclub, bursting into flames. Kage just stood there breathing heavily for a minute with Sun looking on in shock.

"Oh my…Oh my god" Sun was sitting against a wall still trying to take in what he just saw. "You just killed like six people"

Kage turned to face Sun, completely emotionless

"That's what happens in the real world. People die. This isn't a fantasy land where people don't get hurt. If you don't put the rabid dog down it's just going to keep biting you"

"You know they'll be back right?" Sun barely got the words out. It was a lot quieter than it was a minute ago. Kage paused before replying.

"..I know" Kage's head sunk as his rage subsided and he was himself again. "I'll be ready whenever they decide to grace us with their presence"

Sun stood up, clicked his neck and walked over to Kage. "They're not going to stop, Kage. Not until you're dead." Kage turned to his friend and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well then I guess we'll have to kill them first"

"Wait, we?" Sun looked back surprised

"Yeah…You with me?" Kage offered his hand to Sun and looked down at it for a few seconds before looking back up at him. It took a second but Sun nodded and shook Okami's hand

"Yeah, I'm with you" They both smiled at each other and looked out at the wreckage about ten blocks away. They saw the owner of the nightclub furious and shouting at a cop who had no idea what just happened. They laughed it off and Kage walked over to the chair and sat down with Sun attaching himself to the light bulb on the ceiling with his tail. Kage had looked down and saw the metal box that The White Fang had stolen and brought back to his house on his birthday. Okami picked it up and placed it on the side of the table that isn't broken.

"You know what's in there?" Sun quizzed his friend.

"No" Kage shook his head and just stared at the box. "Not sure if I want to know either. Who knows what's in it. Could be something really valuable or the box could explode when I open it. One explosion is enough for me today"

"It could be useful, you'll never know unless you open it" Sun let his hands fall and dangle. Still looking at a motionless Kage.

Kage paused before placing a hand on the top of the box. "Yeah I guess you're right." Okami flipped open the lid and shocked at what he found before a huge grin snuck up on his face. "Oh. Hell. Yes"

"What?" Sun dropped down a walked over to Kage in excitement "What's in the- Holy crap!" Both Kage and Sun had huge smiles on their faces, looking at the uncut dust crystals staring at them both. "Dude you're rich" Sun could barely believe what he was seeing. Something like is worth an awful lot of money.

"No... I'm powerful" Kage popped open the wrist on one of his gloves and took and empty canister, twisted the lid off of it and scooped up some dust that had fallen off the crystals and gathered at the bottom of the box. He twisted the lid back on as Sun looked on. He clicked the canister back into his wrist and stuck his arm out with his hand facing the open the window. Little beams of colour emerged from different corners of the hole in his glove; green, blue, red, orange, pink. They all formed in the centre to make a bright white light. Sun stepped back as the glove started shaking his hand before a large burst of energy shot out of the glove and headed for the sky Kage and Sun both looked on as they watched the ball of energy head off into in to the distance, out of sight.

"So that's what it does…" Sun muttered in amazement.

Kage smirked "C'mon let's get rid of these morons and board up this window and I'll tell you about my history with The White Fang"

"Deal" Sun went downstairs to grabbed some spare planks of wood, Kage soon followed

"It happened like this…"


	4. Chapter 4 - Coming Down

"It's caving in around me  
What I thought was solid ground  
I tried to look the other way  
But I couldn't turn around  
It's OK for you to hate me  
For all the things I've done  
I've made a few mistakes  
But I'm not the only one"

Kage Okami and Sun Wukong had just finished disposing of White Fang bodies and repairing the damages that were caused by the massive encounter that had happened moments ago. Kage was being very vague about his backstory and didn't really give much information. They both sat down and continued the story.

"So you just ran?" Sun asked Kage, hooked on every word.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do. I panicked and made a B-line for the window." Kage took a deep breath and let it out hard. "Some son I am. Not a moment goes by where I don't regret it. I could have fought with them"

"There's also a possibility that you all could have died. Then what? The Okami name is dead and buried. No 2nd generation, no legacy, nothing at all"

"I'd rather die with them than live without them" Kage sighed.

"That's not how they would want it to end. Parents defend their children with their lives. No matter who are what you are. Faunus, human, animal; it doesn't matter. It's up to you to build upon the Okami legacy and make it a legend. Make it mean something again." Sun didn't really know what he was talking about but somehow it made sense

"I guess so; but that doesn't change the fact I would give it all up to have them back" Kage sighed again and stood up"

"I can understand that. Hey, there's one more thing I want to ask you."

"Fire away…"

Sun took caution with his question. "Don't take this the wrong way but you change moods very quickly. Like after the fight you were motionless. You were perfectly fine with killing and now the very thought of death makes you shiver. Are you okay? Up there?

" Sun, it's a constant battle "Up there". There are going to be times where I'm not myself, that's just something you have to get used to. I'm not a healthy person. One half of my brain is telling me that everything is alright and that I'm in control whereas the other half is telling me that I'm a despicable human being, a coward, a thief, murderer. There are days where the good side is winning and there are days where…he is winning"

"He?" Sun cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Who is this "He"?

"The Shadow Wolf…a relentless, vicious, blood thirsty animal. An animal that doesn't care who he has to mow down in order to get what he wants. Not a very pleasant person to be around. Some times he's a blessing; for instance if it wasn't for "Him" I'm pretty sure we'd not be standing here now. We'd just be another crossed off target of the White Fang. But most of the time he's a curse. Mainly down the fact that I have a really hard time controlling him. It could be White Fang one day. it could be an innocent person who did nothing wrong another. Kage paused for a second and stared out what was left of the window. "And that's what I'm afraid of the most. I didn't ask to be this screwed up the head. All I wanted out of life was to be like my father; a huntsman, a leader, a warrior. I wanted to be the best I can be; to learn at Beacon Academy and just make a difference you know? Instead I'm stuck in an abandoned factory with 6 kills to my name"

"And in the process you saved our lives. It was them or us, man"

"I know. Despite what I said about taking them all out, to be completely honest; I just want to take it easy for now okay?"

Sun nodded and walked towards the door.

"C'mon. Let's take a walk or something. Clear our heads."

"Yeah sure" Kage grabbed his favourite jacket. A long black trench coat that came to his ankles and had five black buckles running across the sternum. The bottoms of the sleeves were frayed heavily from excessive use but to Sun that made it look even cooler.

"I've never seen you wear that before. Looks awesome"

Kage chuckled and grinned from the compliment "Thanks. My dad got it for me. He figured I'd never grow out of it. I guess he was right" They both laughed and made their way down the stairs and out the side door.

"So what now?" Kage asked.

"I was thinking we buy some food"

"Buy?" Kage looked over at Sun raising his eyebrow. Sun laughed and hung his head down for a second.

"I can't get anything past you can I? You know what I mean"

Kage and Sun walked around the corner to go to the store where they would normally steal various foods. Today they were felt like pigging out on peaches. Who knows why but they thought it was a sign seeming as they were both craving it. Sun quickly came to a screeching halt and dragged Kage into a nearby alleyway.

"Shhh"

"What? What is it?" Kage whispered.

"It's Cole..."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Detective Cole. At the store. What is he doing here?"

"I don't know maybe because we've stolen from same store every day since I got here"

Sun paused and accepted that that was a dumb move.

"Okay fair enough. How are we going to get the food now?"

"Why don't we just go to another store?" Kage suggested unimpressed, rolling his eyes.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! When it comes to fruit you can't just go to any store. It HAS to be from this one. They are the best"

"They are pretty good, yeah"

"Do you see what I mean now? We have to support our favourite store"

"By stealing from it?"

"….Shut up Fauxnus. Give me a boost"

Kage looked confused and was getting sick of this stupid conversation. He was too hungry to care.

"A boost? Where are you going?"

"Up top. You distract Cole."

"Wait what? What's going on?" Sun cut off Kage buy jumping onto his shoulders and springing off them onto the roof of the store"

"Goddamnit" Kage let out a disgruntled groan and stormed out of the alleyway muttering profanities to himself. He didn't get far down the street before being stopped by Detective Cole.

"Stop right there!" Cole shouted at Kage and marched over to him, scanning him up and down "You look familiar"

"Do I?" Kage said with his deep voice "Have I met you before?"

"Maybe.. I'm not sure" Cole was stumped he couldn't remember where he's seen Kage before or even if he'd seen him at all and it was a case of mistaken identity. Meanwhile Sun was hanging off the sign of the store by his tail. Not exactly discreet but it got the job done. Sun picked up a box of peaches and pulled himself back up.

"So what does the F stand for?" Kage pointed to the name tag on Cole's badge which was clipped to his jacket.

"Flynt. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason. Just wanted to distract you for longer" Kage smirked as he saw Sun run off with the peaches out of the corner of his eye.

"Huh?" Cole pulled a quizzical look. "Distract me from what?"

"HEY YOU DIRTY FAUNUS! GET BACK HERE!"

Cole Turned around to see what was going on and Kage bolted after Sun.

"ARGH GODDAMNIT!" Cole called over two officers of a lower rank and pointed out the bandits. "Thieves! over there! They stole from the store. I think the blonde one is Sun Wukong. The two cops quickly started running after Sun and Kage. "I've got you now.."

Kage and Sun hid around the corner setting the box of peaches down, high fiving each other and grabbing a peach from the box.

"Sun Wukong you are an evil genius"

"Well you know what they say. The best things in life are free"

"I can toast to that" Kage held up his half eaten peach and slammed it together with Sun's the sticky juice going everywhere. Both of them laughing hard. It was then they had stopped everything when they heard heavy footsteps. Sun picked up the box of peaches and Kage lifted up the lid to the dumpster behind them and they both climbed in. They left the lid open a crack so they could see out where they saw Detective Cole and his back up. They quickly surveyed the area before Cole kicked over a trash can that was lying around. "THIS CLOSE! This freaking close. I could have nabbed them BOTH!" Cole was furious he slapped one of the lesser officer's in the face and slammed his fists on the lid of the dumpster that Kage and Sun were hiding in, unbeknownst to Cole. The lid had shut on Sun's head and he tried his best to stay quiet. They heard a bunch of muffled yelling and Cole storming off angrily. They waited a minute before hopping out of the dumpster with the peaches.

"Well we can't eat them now" Kage started, picking a banana peel off of his shoulder.

"Why not? They're perfectly fine" Sun protested and picked up another peach taking a bite out of it.

Because they've been in the dumpster, covered in its disgusting air and stu- OH GOD! That's nasty."

"It doesn't taste any different to me, man"

"You're a freaking slob. Come on, let's get out of here"

"Oh! There's somewhere I wanted to bring you"

"You did? Where?"

"You'll see." Sun teased. He nodded in the direction of where they're going to go.

"Uuum, ok. Kage followed his Faunus friend and who lead him to a huge, old building.

"What's this?" Kage asked.

"Signal Academy. It's where your dad first learned to be a huntsman right?"

"Uuum. Yeah. How did you know?"

A proud smile snuck up on Sun's face "Dude. Everyone knows about your father. He was a huntsman, did a load of badass stuff, killed some grimm and became a legend before retiring"

"Wow. Stalker." Kage laughed nudged Sun. They both peered between the gates and saw the most athletic bunch of school kids you've ever seen. There were a bunch of kids playing basketball and slam dunking with ease. There was another kid who was on her own, she was wearing a red skirt, red shoes. Come to think about it she was wearing a lot of red. Kage and Sun watched her as she made the monkey bars look like child's play. There was an entire floor filled with talent and it was only play time. They were both in awe. They were quickly snapped out of their hypnotic state by a yell coming from the bottom corner of the playground. They looked over and saw two kids pushing a small Faunus girl. They were trying to steal her backpack and pull on her bunny-like ears. Being Faunus themselves Sun and Kage jogged over the corner and started yelling at the kids.

"Hey punks, leave the girl alone!" Sun shouted trying to reach for them through the gate.

"Or what? You can't touch us!" One of the bullies shouted back.

"Trust me, kid you don't want to get on our bad side. Kage threatened. The kids didn't take them seriously and continued picking on the small Faunus girl.

Kage looked up at the tree next to the wall of the school and pointed at it to show Sun. It had a huge branch sticking out the side. It looked strong enough to hold two people.

"Up there" Kage took the box of peaches from Sun with one small jump he made it on to the branch with Sun soon following. Kage handed Sun a peach and smirked sinfully.

"After you." Sun took the peach and hurled it towards one of the bullies; making it explode on his face. Kage did the same with the other bully and it wasn't long before they were throwing a whole bunch of peaches at them.

"BOMBS AWAY, BOYS!" Sun yelled flinging peach after peach at the kids.

"EAT UP! IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Kage shouted and flung a peach straight into the face of one of the bullies, juice squirting him in the eye. They quickly backed off and ran away covered in the sticky juice. They called the scared Faunus over and asked for her name.

"Velvet." She said shaking.

"Velvet, you don't have to worry about them anymore okay? We've got your back." Kage told her with a smile.

"We Faunus stick together. They give you any more trouble let us know, okay?" Sun said, nodding.

"O-okay" Velvet wiped a tear and cracked a smile. "Thank you" It was then that the bell ran signalling that their break was over and it was time for lessons again.

"No problem. We better get going. See you around, Velvet." Kage hopped off the tree and waved to her.

"Bye! Sun followed Kage and they headed off carrying what was left of the peaches"

"Is there ever going to be a time where we're not in trouble?" Kage laughed

"I doubt it" Sun returned the chuckle. "Welcome to my daily life. Stuff like this happens at least three times a day"

"Well then we should be set for the day"

They didn't get far before they were approached by an old man he looked delighted for some reason.

"Excuse me, young lad." The man approached Kage and Okami just stood there in confusion.

"Uum Yeah?"

"Are you Kage Okami?" Kage looked over at Sun in what appeared to be shock and Sun just shrugged.

"Yeah… How did you know?" The old man smirked as he was about to reply.

"I used to work with your father when we were active huntsmen. I took him under my wing when he just started out. He was my protégé. We took down many a grimm in our day. I'm Crow. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Crow offered his hand to Kage and he shook it firmly.

"How come I've never met you before? If you were so close to my dad why have I never heard of you?"

"Aah. Well you see me and your father had a falling out some years ago. He had fallen in love with a young Faunus lady. Very beautiful woman but it was a different time back then. Faunus were treated as second class citizens. Not by me of course and certainly not your father but the general population. I have no idea why but they just didn't seem to like them. After many years of being a huntsman your father wanted to give it up for her and live together. I told him not to. He had many years of service left in him and settling down with a Faunus was foolish. He would lose his reputation and nothing good would ever come of it." Kage flung his arms up in the air and let them fall down to his side in a very "Screw this" fashion. Crow didn't seem to notice his body language and continued.

"As much as I wanted him to reconsider he didn't let up. He was obsessed with the girl. We got into a heated argument, some words were said, mainly hurtful then he took his ball and left. Never saw him again. All because of a girl, A girl that probably forgot about him a year later." Kage rolled his eyes before speaking.

"That girl you're referring to is my mother." Crow's eyes widened as he began to stutter.

"Oh.. I-I apologise. I didn't mean to offend."

"Don't worry about it."

"So; how are your parents anyway? Healthy?"

"Dead."

"Oh my…" Crow nervously scratched the back of his head and took of his hat, fanning himself with it out of embarrassment. "Boy. I'm on fire today aren't I? I don't even know what to say." Crow took his hat off and placed it over his heart, looking up to the sky and kissed the cross dangling from his neck. "May both their souls rest in peace"

"Thank you. That means a lot" Kage said in his low, emotionless voice.

"If you don't mind me asking? When did they…" Crow paused, trying to find the right word. "Depart?"

"Last week"

"Good heavens; that's a shame. I wish I had your courage and brave face"

"Yeah, it's not easy. I've grown a thick skin from a life of isolation and heart break. So in theory should be used to this"

"If you'd like to talk about it I have some time. I'm interested to know what happened with your father after we parted ways. I'll even buy lunch for you and your friend over there.

Kage turned to Sun and they couldn't help but smile. A hot meal? They couldn't possibly turn it down, let alone the fact that it was a free one.

"Sure, We'd love to"

Kage, Sun and Crow all made their way to the local fast food joint. Crow had bought Kage and Sun some noodles. Kage was having trouble handling the chopsticks; much to the amusement of Sun and Crow.

"So let me get this straight. You can handle ten razor sharp blades sticking out of your gloves but you can't hold onto chopsticks for more than five seconds" Sun snickered.

"Screw this" Kage threw away the chopsticks and tilted his head back; pouring the rest of the noodles into his mouth. "There. Way easier"

"You know. You remind me a lot of your father. Always looking for the easier alternative" Crow spoke up.

"Well I should hope so. He is my dad after all"

"So as you were saying. You were chased out of Turnpike. Then what happened?" Crow asked before munching on a spring roll.

"My life began; or lack of it anyway. I never got to do normal kid things. I never had friends. I could never watch TV. The only people I ever really knew were my parents and they were snatched away from me; on my birthday too. My mom joined The White Fang was poisoned by their new policy. Makes me sick just thinking about it. Fast forward a few years of heartache and my mom bursts through the front door with a whole load of White Fang, cops weren't too far behind. I panicked and grabbed a few things then went out the window. That pretty much covers it" Kage shrugged and threw the box that held his noodles away.

Crow almost couldn't find the words to reply. He was at a loss. "That's awful. I cannot possibly fathom what you are going through."

"It's no picnic, That's for sure" Kage muttered.

Crow looked at his watch and realised what time it was.

"Hey, Kage. I'm sorry for having to leave you like this but I must pick up my niece from school. We have a lot of training to do. She wants to be a huntress, such a talented little girl. But if you need anything, anything at all. Be sure to let me know and I'll help you to the best of my abilities." He turned to Sun to speak to him. "You included" Sun simply nodded.

"Thank you, Crow. That means a lot. I'll be sure to" Kage offered his hand to Crow and the retired huntsman smiled, widely and shook it.

"I better get going now"

"Yeah, we should probably split too. You ready to go, Sun?" Kage turned to ask his buddy.

"Yep. Let's see what else we can screw with next." Sun Chuckled.

"Be careful boys, apparently there are helicopters falling out of the sky" Kage and Sun awkwardly chuckled before heading off.

"Speaking of which, we should probably stop by that nightclub and see what kind of damage you caused" Sun smirked and started the route to the club.

"Cool, It's not too far from the factory so we don't have to go far to get back"

About 20 minutes later they arrive. The scene is a beaten up industrial site. This was where Kage called home. It wasn't Beacon but it's a start. They could see the factory in the distance but they weren't heading there just yet. They had to make a quick stop and find the nightclub. It really didn't take them long as the billowing black smoke was a dead giveaway. They turned a corner and there it was. The helicopter was smashed to pieces, charred White Fang bodies were scattered and Kage was proud of his work, huffing the smell of burning flesh with a grin.

"Man, I did good" Kage stated with confidence.

"I'll say" said Sun looking around at the carnage. It was getting dark at this point and the sun was setting. "Look at this place. It's like a bomb went off."

Just as Kage was about to come out with what was sure to be a smartass response; a figure emerged from the shadows, looking like he was barely containing his anger.

"So you did this huh? The mystery man spoke up for the first time with his gritty voice.

"Oh is this your club? Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it at all" The sarcasm was strong as blatantly obvious.

"Is this some kind of joke to you? Do you know who I am?"

Kage and Sun looked over at each other and shrugged. They then pretended to have a serious discussion about who he is before eventually turning back.

"Nope. No idea."

"That so? Well allow me to introduce myself. I'm Junior also known as your worst nightmare. You have never met anyone like me." Kage cocked an eyebrow as Junior continued his ridiculous rant. "I have a thousand names and a million faces. You crossed me when you crashed this freaking chopper into my beloved club. You WILL pay for it. You WILL suffer and I assure you that I will drag out the pain for as long as humanly possible. This is worse than torture, this is hell."

Kage and Sun didn't look impressed. There was a long pause before they decided that they just can't take this guy seriously.

"Yeah, Kool and the gang, bro. See you around." Kage turned his back on Junior and patted Sun on the shoulder. The blonde chuckled under his breath and walked with Kage. "Later, loser"

"Wait, where are you going?" Junior asked.

"Home. I'm tired and can't be dealing with you. Work on your smack talk then come back to me"

"A-are you serious right now? You're just going to walk way?"

"Yyyyup!" Kage and Sun turned a corner and headed for the factory. They got half way up the parking lot when they saw lights flicker from the windows. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"The lights don't work in there…" Sun said confused. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"White Fang search party. They're looking for us" Kage ran his fingers through his loose, dangling Mohawk. It wasn't really spiked like a normal Mohawk. The sides of his head were shaved and the top was long and really messy; pushed back with product so strong it made his hair defy gravity. It wasn't solid and flowed in the wind.

"What are we going to do?" Sun quizzed for a solution.

"Already got in figured out" Kage was very quick when he was focused. He was already fully aware of his surroundings and how many people were in that building. "There are two goons manning the door. We take them out, steal their outfits, get in the truck and radio in that they're gone and to abort the search. We come back here and we wait for them to clear"

"Wow…That actually sounds like a good idea" Sun was surprised that Kage was able to come up with a plan that quickly.

"Alright, let's go" Luckily Kage and Sun new the factory like the back of their hands and quickly navigated their way to the side of the factory. Sun peeked around the corner to see the two goons smoking with no real interest of standing around. Sun jumped up and stood on the drainpipe, running horizontally around the building, sneaking along until he was directly above them. Meanwhile; Kage walked over to them and spoke just loud enough for them to hear.

"You know that cigarette will kill you one day?" The goons turned around and reached for their guns but before they could say anything Sun dived down and drove his knees on the back of each of their heads, hyperextending the muscles in their necks from the downward force. They dropped like a sack of potatoes. Kage quickly punted one of the guards in the head to knock him out and Sun front-flipped and slammed his heel into the temple of the other goon.

"Why would you do that?" Kage asked. Referring to Sun's front-flp.

"For style, man." Sun laughed a little and picked up a guard and threw him over his shoulder.

"Whatever. Let's just…strip a grown man down, I guess."

"Jeez when you put it like that it sounds weird"

Kage dragged the other goon by his foot, grinding his face against the floor into the alleyway and began swapping out their clothes for the goon's uniform. They stretched a little to break them in and made their way to the van. Sun opened it up and stepped in. They nodded at the guy already in there and Kage made small talk while Sun was figuring out how to work the equipment inside without making it obvious that he has no idea what he's doing.

"You know anything about these guys? The one's we're finding?"

"The blonde is just a petty crook. He's not the one we want. It's that other guy. I don't know but there's something about him. The others want him dead. I just want to lock him in a room."

"Why's that? Because he's crazy"

"No. He's really cute. That beautiful hair, those adorable skinny muscles. I heard he's quite the animal." Kage's eyes opened wide. You couldn't see it because of the mask he was wearing but he was pretty damn shocked and equally weirded out. Clearly talking to him was a huge mistake.

"Huh… Interesting" Kage looked straight ahead, all stiff and uncomfortable. It then that Sun found the way to communicate with the guys search party inside.

"They're gone, guys. We're wasting our time. Time to go." They got the confirmation that the message had been received.

"Well it was nice talking to you and if I see that guy I'll be sure to give him your number" They exchanged a laugh before Kage and Sun left the van and headed back to the alleyway to change back into their clothes.

"What was you saying to the guard?" Sun asked.

"Dude, I don't even want to talk about it." Kage shuddered and peeked around the corner, waiting for The White Fang to clear before heading up into the office on the top floor.

"That was surprisingly easy" Sun sat down and put his legs up on the beat up bean bag they Sun found a couple of days ago.

"Yeah, I assumed that would be a lot more difficult." Kage shrugged and grinned a little.

"So what's next with the White Fang?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really have a game plan for that. I'm just concerned with finding the guy that tuned my mother into a monster. I don't care about the leader. I just want my vengeance."

"Fair enough." Sun looked up and noticed something stuck to the ceiling. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what? Kage got up and inspected.

"Right there, it looks like a post-it note."

"Oh yeah…" Kage jumped up and took it down. It had writing on it. Kage read what it said.

"5:30pm. Old Pier, come alone"

"Who's it from?" Sun sat up and pulled and confused expression.

"I don't know. They didn't say"

"You gonna go?"

"Clearly White Fang put this here so hell yeah I'm going. Maybe I can break a few heads while I'm there." Kage smirked sinfully and looked up at Sun.

"What ever happened to taking it easy and slowing down? Keeping a low profile?"

"I still want to do that but this is far too good of an opportunity to pass up. I could make some real progress."

"It's your funeral" Sun warned his friend.

"At this point I have nothing to lose. C'mon let's get some sleep."

"Sure. I better get going anyway. Here take this PDA" Sun handed Kage the PDA and he kinda just stared at it. It can strap to your wrist and we can talk from here without having to travel all the way here."

"Thanks, man."

"No prob. Bye Kage"

"See ya, bro." Kage sat and looked at the note again and asked himself a bunch of questions. Who is this person? Why does this person want to see me themself?" He decided to sleep on it and wait until morning.

**Editor's Note: ** **I forgot to mention that this takes place 3 years before the events of RWBY Volume 1 so the chances of any main characters from the show playing a big part in this is very slim. Be sure to follow me on twitter so we can talk about the story and if you have any suggestions for improvements. RyanTheN00b**


	5. Chapter 5 - Born Of Anger Part 1

Winter's breath feels so cold  
Calling chaos from control  
Depths of madness to unfold  
As my inner demons feed

A battery that's charged inside  
Powering my redrum ride  
Dr. Jeckyll quickly turns to Hyde  
Now there's no blood left to bleed

Born of anger  
Blinded by the rage that burns in me  
Born of anger  
Driving me insane I can't break free

He just stood there, staring at the note; motionless, expressionless. Kage Okami? The Shadow Wolf? Who knew? It was probably nothing and truth be told he was confident that if the end result of turning up to the pier was an ambush. He was sure that he could handle his business. All the pieces fitted the proverbial puzzle. "Come alone" is the universal bad guy language for "We're going to jump you". He still couldn't help but wonder if that's what it really was. Maybe it was someone trying to help him. Could it be? "No way" he thought to himself. The possibility is still there but it can't be them. The more he thought about it, it really came down to a 50/50 scenario. Either whoever is at the old pier is trying to help him; or they want to kill him. He was going to bring The Razor's Edge anyway, just to make sure. He had enough dust to take on an army but he wasn't going to bring full crystals to the fight. He had to think of a way to not only have them grinded down into actual dust but get more capsules. Both of those tasks are difficult. He didn't exactly have time to ask his dad about it. Before he had time to really think about it. His concentration was broken by two quick beeps on his PDA. It was Sun. Kage lifted his wrist and opened the message.

"Come to Signal. There's someone here that wants to talk to you. –S"

Why not? He has plenty of time left so he might as well stop by. He put the note away and grabbed his jacket, slipped on his jet black ski boots that he used for grip and headed to the training floor to wake himself up. He stood at one end of the floor and proceeded to sprint back and forth across the ground. If anyone else was there with him they would have seen one big blur. That blur started bouncing off the walls and swinging off the support beams. Kage was easily one of the fastest people out there. He quickly came to a screeching halt. He felt like himself again. He clipped The Razors Edge to his belt and hopped out a gap in the ceiling, kicked off the top and launched himself into the sky and towards Signal Academy.

After leaping between buildings and narrowly avoiding a flock of birds Kage landed smoothly down the street, out of sight. He turned a corner, at the end of the road he saw Sun talking to Velvet, the Faunus girl that they helped out the day before. It was a Saturday so she wasn't in school and was dressed in her casual attire with a light brown bag to her side with the long handle draped over her shoulder. Sun noticed Kage from the end of the street and waved him over with a smile. After Kage arrived he fist-bumped Sun and gave Velvet a light hug.

"How are you feeling, man?" Sun started. Kage shrugged and jutted out his bottom lip

"M-alright. I was feeling funny not too long ago but I'm feeling good. Looking forward to kicking some White Fang ass this evening"

"We don't even know it's them yet."

"It's gotta be; makes too much sense. Unless Junior is planning on taking his revenge" Kage chuckled as Velvet looked on.

"Maybe it's Detective Cole" Sun replied

"Hmm I don't think so; otherwise the note would have been for you"

"Is there anybody you guys haven't pissed off?" Velvet finally interjected herself in the conversation.

"I don't know. You seem pretty cool with us" Sun retorted.

"Well you did save me from getting my bag stolen by those bullies yesterday. Thank you, by the way"

"All in a day's work;" Kage looked over at Velvet with a nod. "but I get the feeling that's not why you guys invited me here"

"Not at all. In fact I actually have good news for once" Sun quickly replied "Actually, Velvet does"

"Fire away, Vel" Kage turned to Velvet.

"Well, Sun was talking about you wanting to get your dust crystals grinded down so they can be used to power your weapons. Well as it happens the Schnee Dust Company's head office is right here in Vale. If you get friendly with the boss perhaps they can make it happen"

"Sounds like a plan. Where is it?"

"Seriously?" Sun and Velvet both asked looking unimpressed.

"What?" Kage pulled a confused look as both Faunus' pointed to the big eyesore of a building standing out in the distance.

"Oh…I knew that; just testing to see if you remembered"

"Sure, Let's go with that" Sun joked. "Let's go"

Kage, Sun and Velvet all made their way to the Schnee Dust Company building, upon arriving they all looked up took on in the massive structure.

"It's hardly an "Office" is it?" Kage quizzed.

"Okay so maybe I didn't choose the right words" Velvet said back still looking up

"Alright…Here goes nothing" Kage looked ahead of him and walked into the building, Sun and Velvet not far behind. He takes a few glances around him and looked almost shocked. This was the cleanest building he's ever been to everyone was in suits and their lives actually had a purpose. His amazement was quickly cut off by somebodies voice

"Can I help you?" The male receptionist said looking almost disgusted. Kage turned around and looked at him, He was staring him up and down, clearly judging his style choices

"Actually you can" You could almost hear the receptionist roll his eyes, he places a hand on his hip and raises his eyebrows with a slight pout. Kage caught on early that he has an "Alternative" way of thinking and if sass could be used as fuel this guy would power a rocket.

"You know who owns this place?"

"Once again the receptionist rolled his eyes and before he could open his mouth he looked behind Kage and saw Sun and Velvet just standing there.

"Are you the cleaning staff?" The Faunus kids didn't know if he was being serious or just rude maybe both but they didn't want to hinder Kage's chances of seeing the man in charge so they were forced to be nice against their will and not kick his ass"

"No…we're with him" Sun could just about make eye contact he felt that if he had to look at his stupid face for any longer than he has to he would jump over there and slap the fake tan straight off his face.

"So you're just standing around with no purpose? Ew" The receptionist paused and made the shooing motion with his hands "Go..."

Sun and Velvet both looked over at Kage and he looked back and just simply nodded. They both turned around and reluctantly left.

"Racist scumbag" Velvet muttered.

"I don't know why you're still standing around. You may not be… Like them; but you still don't belong here so you can get out of my sight, you're stinking up the place"

Kage was literally seconds from snapping but to his luck he was cut off by the very man that Kage came here to see in the first place.

"You can cut that sassy mouth right there because this man is a hero"

"He is?" The receptionist didn't really know what to say except look over at Kage try and decipher what the hell he did that was so heroic. Kage was just as confused as he was.

"I am?"

"You ARE the guy that took out the White Fang chopper right?"

"Oh you saw that?"

"Yes!" The boss exclaimed excitedly "come to my office we must talk business"

"Eerm if you say so" Kage looked back to see the receptionist scowling at him to which the supposed hero of the day simply replied with a shrug and a smug grin. He then followed Mr. Schnee into the elevator and made a journey that seemed like forever. Mr. Schnee didn't say a word. He wanted to wait until Kage was fully relaxed so he could take in what he was going to say to him. The awkward sound of cheerful elevator music made the experience even more uncomfortable for Kage. Thankfully the doors opened up before Kage had time to find a way out. (Yeah, he was that uncomfortable) Kage and Mr. Schnee made their way out of the elevator upon reaching the top floor. It was a lot smaller than he anticipated, still much larger than anywhere Kage has ever lived but for a multimillionaire the office was pretty small.

"Maybe it's so he isn't distracted. Nobody would think that the big boss would work here" Kage thought to himself as Mr. Schnee walked to his side of his desk and sat down with a pretty pleased smile on his face.

"I must say, when I was looking out of my window to take in the beautiful scenery I certainly wasn't expecting to see a helicopter fall out of the sky." Mr. Schnee started.

"They started it" Kage retorted.

"However it happened. It was definitely impressive. Just a guess but you must be in your mid-teens?"

"15 to be exact"

"And you have the fighting skill of a warrior. I've never seen anything like it. Given I've never been on the violent side of the Schnee's war with The White Fang but nevertheless you're a one of a kind fighter. Who trained you?" Mr. Schnee asked, finally offering Kage a seat

"My father, Kurai Okami." Kage stood in front of the chair and took a seat. "He trained me for years" Kage wasn't used to calling has father by his full name. He shivered as he had yet another reminder of his parent's cruel fate.

"Kurai Okami? Wow! I haven't heard that name in quite a while. So that would make you his son. I must say I'm honoured." Mr. Schnee smiled and took a sip of water. "So what's your name?"

"Kage." He replied. Not wanting to waste another minute with this stuck up, jackass. Kage proceeded to ask the question but before he could get a quarter of the way through, he was cut off but said stuck up jackass.

"Anyway, the reason why I came here is to ask if—"

"Ahh; not just yet. Me first"

Kage looked down as he didn't want to show the rage building inside of him. He hated being cut off. He simply smiled and laughed it off under his breath and looked back up to focus in on what Mr, Schnee was saying to him.

"I really think you have a future with us. You see; The Schnee's and The White Fang have been battling for a while now and you, my tall haired friend could be a vital tool in taking them down for good. You hate The White Fang, I hate The White Fang" Mr. Schnee gestured that they become a unit by swapping his pointing between both Kage and himself. "We hate The White Fang. I have no doubt in my mind that you have the skills to wipe that Faunus scum off the face of the planet. You just need the guidance, a direction, you need us and we need you"

There was a small silence in the office before Kage decided to dignify this conversation with an answer.

"You know; that sounds good and all but I think I'll pass. I'm not really one for being somebodies henchman. However I do need your help with this–"

Mr. Schnee cut him off yet again and went back to trying to convince Kage to work with him.

"It **does** sound good, doesn't it? You're already half way there. Trust me; this isn't an opportunity you don't want to miss out on. Quit wasting your time by taking out the small-time goons. They're interchangeable, easily replicable. Why shoot fish in a barrel when you can take on the sharks? Join us and you can really make a difference."

Kage gritted his teeth and tried his hardest to remain calm.

"Again; this is more of a personal battle that I'd rather fight on my own. I just came here to find out where I can get dust crystals grinded down? Nothing else"

"Is that what you want? Here." Mr. Schnee pulled a business card out from a drawer in his desk and threw it to Kage. I own a small workshop just outside the city that'll get you your dust to how you want it. Real low profile, your kind of thing. Now then; Back to the matter at hand. Your contract."

Kage took the business card and tucked it away in one of the many pockets on his jacket.

"I've told you before. My decision is final. I don't want to work for you"

"With me" Mr. Schnee corrected.

"I don't care. This is something I have to do alone"

"Oh come on. What's it gotta take? I'll give you a generous salary, an expensive house, all the weapons, armour and dust you can imagine." Mr. Schnee leaned forward and winked. I'll even let you marry my daughter." Thankfully he was joking and made it obvious with a nudge to Kage's shoulder. To which the now pissed off half breed simply looked at his shoulder and then back at Mr. Schnee. Not wanting to make a scene by throwing him out of the window and onto the asphalt below Kage just stood up and turned his back to him, but before he could walk out; Mr. Schnee had cut him off yet again."

"You can't just leave. Do you know who I am?" Mr. Schnee raised his voice"

Kage snapped and spun his body back around to face the owner of the Schnee dust company and aggressively slammed his boot to the desk between them and pushed forward, trapping Mr. Schnee between the desk and the wall. Kages smirked and lifted his arm to talk into his PDA.

"You can stop recording now guys" Kage said to Sun and Velvet who were at ground level who now had Kage and Mr. Schnee's conversation on file. The Faunus' smiled and stopped recording their call and hung up.

"Now here's what's going to happen. Thanks to the wonders of modern technology my friends are going to create an…altered version of our conversation with what you said about practically giving me your daughter on a plate taking centre stage. It would be a real shame if that got out to the press wouldn't it? I'd hate to think what that would do to your reputation or even the relationship between you and your daughter, who I assume is a lovely girl but I'm not ready to commit right now so I apologise if I broke her heart. Maybe you can buy her a pony to fill the hole."

"You wouldn't dare.." Mr. Schnee could barely get his words out due to being crushed by the desk"

"You want to figure that out for yourself? All of this can be avoided if you forget this conversation ever happened. You wouldn't have said that you offered for me to marry your daughter if we never even spoke right? Do you see where I'm going with this? I know you're a powerful man but that won't get you anywhere with me. You don't send your rich lap dogs in suits after me and save me the trouble of whopping them all over Vale and I don't tell my friends to send that tape to Lisa Lavender. Do we have an agreement?"

Mr. Schnee just nodded in pain and tried his hardest to push the desk away from his ribs but to no avail.

"Good. Now I suppose you want me to let go of you right?"

Mr. Schnee nodded again but even quicker; desperately wanting to kill the pain.

"Yes, damnit"

"You sure?" Kage pushed against the desk some more. The look of pain on his once smug face was pleasing him a lot.

Mr. Schnee screamed in pain and hung his head down, tensing up as much of his body as he can to avoid breaking anything

"If that's what you want." Kage finally let go and started to walk out. "It was nice talking to you. Thanks for the business card."

"Meanwhile, Mr Schnee rested his beaten body on the floor, clutching his stomach. Knowing that he has been beaten; by a kid no less. It was a good few minutes before he was able to lift himself from the ground and try to go about his day in embarrassment and bitterness.

Back in the hallway and Kage was on his way out. He called for the elevator with a wicked smile and quickly called Sun on his PDA.

"I got what I needed. Some sketchy little workshop outside town. It doesn't even have a name. It can't be legal"

"Legal or not. We're only getting the dust grinded down and then we're gone. It's our only shot at this point. We don't have time to find somewhere else" Sun quickly responded

"Do you guys ever take the moral high ground?" Velvet asked, cocking an eyebrow. Kage; being quick witted as he is replied without missing a beat.

"We're against the clock Miss. Scarletina. Morality doesn't come into the picture. It's about which way is quickest. Plus I helped an old lady across the street when I was 12 so I'm allowed this one."

"You think so? You think you're entitled to this?" Velvet retorted. The sarcasm was filling the air.

"You're damn right, I am. Besides it's done now. Nothing I can do about it"

"Alright, lovebirds. Get a room. We have work to do" Sun interjected to break up the banter and get everyone's focus back on track.

"Oh please" Velvet rolled her eyes "He's not my type"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I'm nearly out. See you losers in a minute"

Kage hung up as the doors were opening and on the other side he saw a girl around about the same age as he is. Her hair was white like snow and she had it in a bun and ponytail her clothing wasn't too different either. She had an ice white skirt with matching jacket; the inside had velvet which made the colour of it stand out like a sore thumb. She looked up and made eye contact with Kage as he was walking out, they crossed paths and he winked as they were side by side before making his way to the reception desk, slapping the pen out of the receptionist's hand and strutted out of the door, turning to the right and down the alley way to meet Sun and Velvet.

"Aaaand Mission Accomplished" Kage held up the card between his middle and index finger before passing it to Velvet.

"It says here that the workshop is located in Westbourne. Why would the Schnee Dust Company have business set up in such a beat down place?" Velvet questioned.

"Who cares? Said Kage. "We're not going to be there for long. We'll bring the dust, tell them that it's high priority and that Mr. Schnee sent us. We'll be out of there in half an hour and if any trouble comes our way then we'll handle it."

"Alright. Let's not waste any more time than we have to" Sun cracked his knuckles and made his way out of the alley "You coming, Vel?"

"I can't. I've got to get home and study. If I'm to become a huntress then learning the craft needs my full attention"

"I gotcha" Sun quickly jogged back and hugged Velvet with one arm before letting go, Kage leaning over to do the same.

"I'll see ya soon, Velvet" Kage let go of the hug and followed Sun to the end of the Alleyway.

"Good luck, guys"

"I think we'll be fine. No need to worry about us" Kage smiled a little and walked with Sun back to the factory to pick up the dust crystals and then make their way to Westbourne.

Westbourne is a small town right outside Vale. For the longest time it was actually a part of Vale but when it became a run-down ghetto filled with crime and dirty streets. The mayor decided to cut it off from the rest of the city in order to keep its integrity. Before long the town got even worse; only the poorest of the poor lived there and it was a very dangerous place to be in; especially if you're an outsider. They really don't like outsiders. The last guy that passed through didn't make it out in one piece and if you're a human then forget about it. Westbourne was filled with Faunus residents; mostly young degenerates who aspire to be members of the White Fang. They would give everything and take every opportunity to be noticed and be scouted by them and wave the White Fang flag high no matter the cost. The scenery was not a pretty one. The roads and paving were heavily cracked; there were at least three broken lampposts on every street and trash littered the neighbourhoods. It made Turnpike look like Disneyland.

Kage and Sun paced through the almost completely empty streets; which was weird because it was only 2:30 in the afternoon. They both looked behind them every quarter of a mile to see if anybody hostile was following them. The last thing they needed was getting in more trouble. Kage had a tight hold of the case of dust. He'll be damned if he loses it now.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sun quietly asked with a nervous look on his face. He wasn't scared, just taken back at how unusual the situation is

"That there's hardly nobody around on a Saturday afternoon? Yeah, it's not right" Kage looked around slowly.

"I'd have thought more people would be around. All I can see are houses and apartment buildings. Man, Some lazy people living here"

"Or maybe they're too scared to leave their houses" Kage said in a low tone looking out for the workshop"

"Don't say stuff like that, man. It creeps me out"

Both Kage and Sun turned a corner where they saw the workshop towards the end of the street, it didn't look like it was taken care of very well, it was beaten up, the windows were smashed and it had rats the size of your head living there. As they slowly walked up the front door they could see In the corner of their eye a group of six Faunus boys in their late teens, hanging around the porch of one of the houses. They didn't say anything they just watched Kage and Sun as they approached the front door of the workshop.

"Who the hell are those guys?" Asked Sun.

"Don't know. Let's not worry about them, let's just get this done and get out"

"Agreed. This is one sketchy neighbourhood " Sun kept watch, leaning against the door as Sun pushed the button on the intercom which was still working much to his surprise. There was a small pause before someone answered.

"Simmons, Did you get locked out again?"

"Eerm, Hello?" The sound of Kage's voice was enough indication to the voice on the other side that it wasn't his workmate.

"Who's this?"

"My name is Kage. I was told that you could help me get some dust crystals grinded down?"

"Who sent you?"

"Mr. Schnee himself gave the referral"

There was a heavy sigh before the door unlocked, allowing both Kage and Sun to enter the small workshop. They slowly opened the door and briskly walked in, looking around the run-down establishment.

"This place stinks like… I don't even know what it smells like. It's nasty whatever it is" Sun pinched his nose and swatted the air in front of him. Kage simply nodded in agreement. Just then, a Faunus male appeared in a stained, torn lab coat emerged from the shadows and scared the holy high hell out of the boys with his presence.

"Alright let's get this over with." The rather tall man muttered.

"Jesus, don't' do that!" Kage jumped back, clutching his chest as Sun let out a little whimper.

"You want dust grinded down? Hand it over so we can make this quick. You don't want to be in this area any longer than you have to"

"I'll take your word for it" Kage reluctantly handed over the case of dust and walked with the unnamed worker with Sun not too far behind.

The work floor was about as ratty and dirty as you can get but the thing that hit a nerve with Kage and Sun was the fact that all of the workers here were Faunus, every last one of them, working their fingers to the bone for next to no money. Kage gritted his teeth while Sun looked on is disbelief.

"So you all work here in these conditions?" Kage asked in shock and anger.

"Pretty much. What does it matter to you? You're just one of Mr. Schnee's business partners. The disgruntled worker spat with venom.

"Actually to get here I slammed his desk against him until he co-operated."

"Really? You did that?" The worker turned around to face Kage with his eyebrows raised to which the wolf simply nodded

"Wow, you could have said so. I'll bump this bad boy up to the top of the list. It'll take 15 minutes tops"

"Whoa, really? Thanks." Kage couldn't help but smile a little and he turned to Sun who just shrugged at him with a grin.

"Well you know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." That scumbag has us working crazy hours for next to no money. I'm glad I could help stick it to him"

"Why don't' you just quit?" Sun stepped forward and stood next to Kage.

"There's no way we could. We have families to feed, bills to pay. That'd be foolish."

"I understand" Kage nodded "I'll let you get on with this. Thanks again"

"The pleasure is all mine" The worker patted Kage's back and took the case of dust crystals to grinding floor as both Kage and Sun sat down.

"Well that was fortunate." Sun chuckled a little and put his hands behind his head. Kage hung his head down and laughed with Sun.

"Man, you think? We'll be out of here in no time, which is just as well because this place is a dump"

"This whole town is a dump. I've been here for ten minutes and I already hate it with a burning passion." Sun exclaimed.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I come back here again"

"I hear that" Sun nodded in agreement "Since we're doing nothing we should probably call Velvet and keep her posted"

"Good idea" Kage lifted his wrist in front of him and tapped on the PDS a few times, calling Velvet. There was a few rings before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Vel? It's Kage. Just checking in with you. We're at the workshop now, turns out the workers here hate Mr. Schnee as much as we do. We've been bumped up on the to-do list. They're grinding the dust now"

"That's great news! Do you have a place to put it all?"

"Velvet has a point." Sun turned to Kage. "I don't think the case will be enough to hold it all"

"What those containers that you get at dust stores?" Kage asked.

"Bingo! Velvet, can you call Dust to Dust? The owner owes Kage one for stopping a robbery." Sun looked over at Kage again with a nod and smile.

"On it! I'll get back to you soon."

"Thanks, Vel. Bye!" Kage was about to hang up when he was cut off by Velvet.

"Oh! One more thing, guys."

"What?" Sun asked.

"Try and stay alive. Please?" Velvet pleaded. She couldn't stand to lose her only two friends.

"Don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves." Kage reassured his friend.

"I'll try not to. Thanks, guys; and good luck"

"Thanks, Vel. Talk soon" Kage hit the red button on his PDA to end the call, sat back and looked up at the ceiling, waiting until the worker was done with the dust.

**EDITORS NOTE: I apologise that this chapter took so long. Personal issues have stopped me from coming up with anything good and I wanted to take a step back and wait. I didn't want to put out anything shitty. This part of the chapter isn't very thrilling but it is a build-up for things to come and with a bit of luck your minds will blow at how this story unfolds. Thank you for your time.**

**-Sulli**


End file.
